


Andd Cut!

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche is using she/her pronouns, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candela gets the job to play his role as an extra in the up coming school drama act. There she has to talk to his partner in the background pretending to be on a dinner date. What she didn't expect was a really cute person to be her pretend date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andd Cut!

* * *

"Please Candela?" Spark begs. His eyes droopy like a lost puppy, lips forming a pout. Candela huffs, looking away resisting the urge to glance over his begging form. _Don't look in his eye Candela you need to be strong._ "Please..." He tried again, urgency creeping in his pouted lips. _Don't look, don't look, don't look._

She wasn't sure if it was the crack of the voice or the curiosity in her but before she knew it she took one look at him and shattered, rolling her eyes with a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll take your place." _I knew I shouldn't looked. Well played you over sized puppy._

Spark grins, leaping to the air with a sound of victory before hugging Candela, squeezing the life out of her. "Oh thank you, thank you,thank you!" He squeals, hopping around with happiness. _Well at least he's happy-Gah he's suffocating me!_ "Get off me you big ball of fuzz," she squirms, wriggling her self out eventually.

* * *

 

"You better call that egg or yours the role I have to play," she huffs, hand leaning on the wall for support. "What am I playing as again?" "Extra dinner scene #3," he explained as he patted dust down him. _Wow that is such a shit role._ "You'll be fine, just don't talk too loud and then the scene will be over within minutes." Candela nodded, _stay quiet, maybe get a few numbers if there is any... That sounds easy enough._ A fearless grin grew on her face as she stood upright again. _I'm so ready for this little drama thing._

 _I'm so not prepared for this_ , her mind screamed. Her head spinning as she watched cute girls walk by and wink at her. _Now I completely understood why Spark chose this course, hell if I knew about this I soo would've dropped Sports for this. Now, where the hell can I find someone in charge?_

Pretty soon, she found herself walking to the front of the room thanks to the great advice from a lovely brunette and her number. _Now there's a face I recognise,_ she thought, a mischievous grin on her face as she walked towards him. "Yo professor." Professor Willow smiled at her despite the slight confusion on his face. It was understandable, She should be hitting the gym instead of the stage.

"Candela," he replied, his voice looking lost as he is. "I didn't expect to see you here, don't you have training to do?" Candela shrugged, hands in her pockets as she scouted for more cute girls. _Shouldn't you be in the labs_? "I should but I promised Sparky that I'll take his place whilst he goes to the egg convention." His face shifts into recognition, the knowing ahh escaping his mouth as he tells the kid next to him the news. "You do know what to do right?" Candela nods with a confident smile, "Sit down at the dinner scene, talk and wait until we can leave the stage." _It's so easy that any idiot can follow._

"Remember Candela, it needs to be a quiet discussion, you have an inside voice right?" _Of course I hav- are you insulting me!? Come on man, I thought you were cool._ Candela huffs in annoyance, "Of course I have an inside voice, I'm not as loud as you think." Willow hums in fake agreement. "I can!"

"Well as much as I want to believe you Candela, your sport matches tell me otherwise." Her cheeks flush from embarrassment. _Alright you got a point there but there is no correlation between that and having an indoor voice. Besides they were **outside**! _ "Look Professor, it was because those things interested me-No offence guys." She quickly added in hopes she doesn't offend them. "None taken," the kid near Willow said, flipping through pages of script. "I'm only loud when I'm interested." _Oh god that innuendo though._

Professor Willow nods his head, "Right well we have to get started now, someone backstage will escort you and show you your seats." With that he turns to the directing kid. _Cool, so what now?_ "Um, Professor what do I do for now?" She asks, watching as other student get ready, running back stage and such. "Just grab a seat and enjoy the show," he laughs as someone grabbed her hand and lead her away from the directors. _Hey jerk! At least warn me first!_

At first glance Candela found the drama act to be cliche. A fiancé is going back to his home town to meet his parents and then he meets his home town darling/ child hood friend and then falls in love her once again. After the second, she was secretly enjoying, the concept was still something you see daily but the acting made it come more to life. You can really see that they were best friends and such and very soon she was rooting for them. Yes it was that good, maybe it had to do with the fact she can really see their expressions up close in all angles instead of only seeing the camera's view.

Before she knew it, her back was being pushed to the stage. _Again, warnings people!_ The curtains closed and people scurried around to place tables and chairs. She felt herself be pulled away to a table in the corner. A glass of water on the side and an empty plate right in front of her. Well this is a nice set up, "I didn't expect someone to be here," a cool fresh voice spoke, the kind that sent chills down her spine. Her attention changed from the exquisite background behind her to the stunning foreground in front of her.

"Neither did I..." She heard herself mutter, eyes roaming the person in front of her as they take a seat opposite. _Abort abort **abort**! Holy hell she is hot. What do I do!? I did not sign up for this! Sparky why didn't you tell me you had a hot partner!_ The person-no _goddess_ in front of her chuckled, the sound of angels filling her ears. _Is she laughing at me blushing, oh god am I **blushing!?**_

"My name is Blanche," _Blanche- the synonym of beauty, grace, goddess._ Her mind thought instantly, she felt her dazzling blue eyes stare at her. _Crap- name, name what the fuck is my name!?_ "Cool, my name is Candela," _Your future girlfriend_ , her mind added.

Her head nods, eyes clear with recognition. "Ahh, so you're the Candela Spark talks humbly about," she smiles, taking a drink of water. _He talked about me to her! You better said something good Sparky, you're suppose to be my wing man._ "I didn't realise, I haven't heard a thing about you from him."

"Hmm, well it's understandable, he normally does most of the talking when we do this scene. It makes time go faster than usual." Blanche's eyes shift to the centre where the main table is being prepped. "I should apologise, usually this scene takes a very long time to be fully complete to the director's standards."

"It's fine," Candela reassures, stretching her arms. _Thank you Spark for giving me this sweet ass opportunity._ "It gives me more time to talk to you." Blanche turns to her, an apologetic smile on her lips. "I'm afraid that won't be a good idea, many people, Sparks thankfully not being one of them, say that I am a bore to talk to. I might put you to sleep."

Candela smiled, "Nah I don't think so, usually sweet things keep me awake so if I keep looking at you I'm certain I'll stay awake." It was fun to see her eyes widen in surprise, voice stammering and spluttering a response before it poses a grateful, soft smile. "I-uh-w-well then... Um," _Gosh she is cute when she smiles, wait.... Is that a blush!? Why is she cute?....Her existence is worse than Spark's puppy eyes._

"So on that note, what do you do in your spare time Blanche?" Blanche's face returned to their normal colour, the warm smile still on her lips. "I read books sometimes if the weather is poor but most of the time I catch Pokemon and analyse them, I can't do much though since I have school work to do as well." Candela knew that her grin was growing wider and wider as Blanche continued on. _She catches Pokemon_ repeats in her head, if it wasn't for the occasional gleam of light in her eyes to remind her that they were on set she would've exploded with excitement.

"What's your favourite type of Pokemon?" Candela immediately bounced the moment she was given the chance to speak. "Mine is fire and dragon cause they are so awesome and strong." "Water and ice, though if I had to chose between the two, it would be Water." Blanche pauses, taking a sip of her glance again. "I would go into further detail but I don't think you answered my question."

Candela felt she cheeks glow red from embarrassment. "We-ll," she says, stretching out the sound as she rubs the back of her neck. _Crap what was the question again?_ "It's just that I don't generally meet people who take Pokemon as seriously as I do," she replies, _sure lets go with that excuse._ It wasn't exactly a lie, generally people only capture them to show off to their friends.

"Really?" Candela nodded, her arms down to her plate. "Yeah, when I talk to people it's a casual thing or just a thing to show off to friends. They aren't super hard core Pokemon Trainers like I am. I mean I have Spark but half the time we stop to get the average Ratata or Pidgey, which is fine but whenever we get back he automatically gets them out to name them." She pauses as light giggles erupt from Blanche, a hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound as best she could. _Your laugh is so cute, why cover it up._ "I'm sure that was fun to clean up." "Oh yeah it's a real blast," Candela affirms, eyes rolling. "So most of the time he just joins so that his eggs hatches, which is why he's at an Egg Convention and not here."

"And why you're here instead I assume." "Well, if I knew you were here I'll take his place up more often." Candela said, a shade of pink tinting her cheeks as she looks away. _Hell I'll take his space if he wants_. "Thanks, though our conversations won't be much, I've been known to be an exhibition in a museum due to my boringness." Her heart drops at how low and lonely her voice sounded like. _What heartless idiot made you feel like that, tell me and I'll slam them to the floor._

"Well," she coughs into her fist, hands sweaty from nerves. _This is certainly a first._ "I must admit they are kinda right..." She made sure to look at Blanche right in the eye no matter how red or pink her cheeks are. "You're priceless." The sudden inflation of red on her face was worth it. "Well," Blanche coughed as well into her fist. _So cute..._

"I'm guessing you'll be there with me," she whispers, so softly that only she can hear. "After all you're so beautiful that people like me can't keep their eyes off you." Blanche explains further into her hand, red spreading to a darker Crimson. It was a fact that Candela's face was burning dark red. It was probably more redder than her collar. _Fucking hell.... I don't know what to say.... Holy shit. Where have you been in my life?_

"And neither can we," a lone familiar masculine voice calls out to them. _Fuck_. Both of eyes widen and whip towards the sound, eyes widening bigger than before as the entire drama team, from the back stage to the lighting was staring at them. Some were in tears, others blushing red as well and to her utter most horror, some had phones recording the entire ordeal. _How long have they been there!?_

In the midst of them was Professor Willow, a semi frown on his face where only the slight corners of his mouth were upturned like a smile. "Surprised? Well don't worry we were at first too when the camera crew decided to focus on you two lovebirds instead of the main act." The word lovebirds sent them both spluttering, eyes looking away from each other, face and neck burning red. _Was it always this hot?_

"Candela, I thought you said you're only loud when you're interested," Willow asked with an amused tone. "I-uh-um... Well..." She spluttered, trying to come up with a decent response. _Ah fuck it,_ "Well to be honest Professor have you seen Blanche?" Numerous members of the crowd, including the professor grinned and chuckled. "Well yes, I certainly have, I also saw a brilliant example of something called Lover's eyes," he turned to the rest of the crowd, ignoring the lovebirds behind him. "I hope you guys saw that too, it would make the dating scenes look more realistic and genuine."

"Sir, can we take five?" Blanche asked, making him turn. "You two can take fives if you want, though I believe it's time for the rest of us to continue with the show." With a clap of his hands, everyone dispersed, most of them heading towards the blushing extras, running away from each other to the opposite wings. Laughs of congratulations, sounds of applause and compliments surrounded Candela but was tuned into white noise as she walked to the water stand. Her hands shaking with nerves as she drinks it down. _Right now where is Blanche?_ She swore everyone heard her heart beat, amplified by the pace of her walk. How they noticed her hands getting clammy, red still staining her skin.

There after guided help was Blanche, her cute blush still on her face as she smiles at whatever her colleague says to her. On her sight, Candela froze. Nerves over working her as her tongue went dry. _Calm down, it's only Blanche. She'll probably say yes... right?_ Oh god why is this happening to me. Her steps were slow and cautious, a jittery smile on her face as she edges closer and closer... _Relax Candela, you can do this. You've asked girls out before. It's not like you're proposing._ In an instant her mind flashes into fantasies, no not yet... _I have no time for that for now._ She was steps away from Blanche and she already caught her attention. _Well here goes nothing._

"Hey Blanche," she smiles, hoping she gets what she is doing with one look. "Candela..." Her feet looks interesting now as she stares at them, hand rubbing against her own arm. "Hey um... So since we kinda got interrupted at the dinner scene..." Candela looked up and in an instant her tongue got hit with confusion and was super effective. "Do you think, maybe we can-uh... Continue it on a real dinner date, just you and me?" _Please say yes, please say yes. PLEASE SAY YES!!!_

"I'll be delighted to," Blanche responded, a strokes of pink on her face too. "Great, uh, that's great..." _Holy shit she said yes. I'm going on a date with a God_. "How does Friday sound for you?" "It sounds like a plan." Candela was pretty sure she had the dorkiest and widest grin ever on a woman. "Hey Candela..." Her head tilted upwards to respond but that's when the unthinkable happened.

Blanche kissed her. _Goddess Blanch fucking **kissed** her_! It wasn't a deep kiss, more like a peck but her lips just touched the corners of hers and it was enough to send her in shock. "Thanks for the diner," she whispered, a darker shade of red replacing the light pink she owned. "I hope Friday's one will be better, see you around." She smiled with a wink before she walked away. _A fucking wink! It's confirmed, I'm asleep cause this was not reality. Did my knees ever feel this weak?_

"You okay there Candela?" One of the back stage people asked, holding her as she unknowingly fell to the floor. "If you find Spark, tell him that I love her." "Okay sure-wait did you just say-" " **Him!** I love her-him! Her-him...yeah," she interjected before she slammed her hands into her once again reddening face. _Oh God, please tell me she didn't hear that..._

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you to decide wether Blanche heard her or not. Personally I think she did and is just red for the rest of the afternoon. 
> 
> Spark is just laughing his ass off when he hears about this. Of course he seen the video.


End file.
